Never Stopping
by vortexgirl
Summary: She gets weird, mysterious nightmares. Or are they memories? Or are they taking place in real life?


**Ok...My first Amnesia fic. There are not really a lot of fics out there for this fandom. So I hope you guys enjoy this. :)**

**Uyko is one of my favorite anime character.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review. It makes me happy! ;)**

* * *

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Sawa snapping her fingers in front of my face. Sawa quickly pointed to a table off in the corner filled with a couple of people eating quietly. "Go and check on their food. You were just standing there daydreaming. Again." Sawa hurried off towards the kitchen, not bothering to look back at me.

I stammered at Sawa's retreating back. "Uh...sorry."

Turning, I took a step forward, when suddenly my vision grew fuzzy and everything went white.

* * *

Stirring slightly, I moved my hands against a hard, cold, smooth surface. Opening my eyes blearily, I rolled over and slowly stood up. I was in a dark empty room that was filled with tables and chairs. Straight in front of me there was a theater stage. I must be in a a movie theater. But why? How did I get here?

A low giggle echoed in the empty room. With a loud bang and flashes of smoke, a figure appeared on the stage.

I gasped, recognizing the shadowy figure, turning around I started to run towards the door as fast as I could. A painful yank from my wrist cause me to stumble backwards into someone's chest. I shivered as he wrapped his arms around my waist, almost tenderly.

"My, my..trying to run away? Why would you do that to poor little me? Hmm?"

I kept my eyes wide open in fear, barely reacting when he pulled me tighter against him. "Who are you?"

With a laugh he turned me over, twirling me before bending me over a table. We were face to face and my back was against the table. His wide green, and crazy eyes stared at me with such a scary look that I whimpered.

"Who am I?" He repeated the question even louder. "Who am I? No. Just no. The real question is..." He leaned forward, breathing slightly in my ear. "Who are you?" He drew back, giggling. "I warned you, didn't I?" He reached in his pocket slowly and brought out a long knife. He said in a cheery sing song voice, "You are going to die..."

I desperately yanked at my hand that he firmly held on to. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed at my question. "Because, my love, it is what must be done." He mocked pouted at me. "Sadly, I am the one who must do this. So sad. So tragic." He wiped invisible tears from his eyes. I continued to struggle. This man was crazy.

"Stop." I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "Please stop. I am sorry. Whatever I did to you..." My voice shook. " I am sorry."

He sighed. "You are such a wimp. I really do wonder how I used to love you." He gave me a hard shove. I fell into one of the tables, making it fall over, gasping in pain as I landed awkwardly onto the ground. He walked slowly over to me. "There. Now you can't run anymore."

I glanced at my leg that was cut and bleeding from my fall. I attempted to stand, and failed at it. I stared at him as he twirled the knife with his hand. He started to tap his head. "Nobody can save you. I have your lover locked up in here. Safe and sound. who knows when he will come out again?"

My face scrunched up in confusion. My lover? What did he mean?

"I have died so many times saving you. Why should I continue? Saving you from you death is so boring and doesn't get me anything. You have made me suffer so much. I really do hate you."

He stopped in front of me, staring at me thoughtfully before beginning to walk around me in a circle. I felt him run his hands through my hair. "Your little collection of boyfriends won't help you I am afraid. Tell me...Which world did you enjoy more? Which boy did you really love? I must say I am impressed by your ability to act. Having no memories of anything must of been so frightening."

I kept silent not knowing what to say. This man had been in every world I had been in. He knew exactly what was happening to me. I needed to find out what was going on.

"How many ways should I kill you?" He continued to stroke my light pink hair. He brought himself closer to my face, whispering in my ear. "Should I make you suffer like I did? I suffered because of you. It would be only fair..."

I only whimpered again, not knowing what to say.

"It is decided then." He grabbed my wrist and lifted me up roughly. "I wonder if you will remember this?" He took the knife and swiftly cut across my wrist. I gasped in pain, closing my eyes.

He giggled, "Just a little reminder. In case you forget, my love." He held my chin firmly, not allowing me to move my head at all. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. My eyes were wide in horror. "I don't want you forget that I will kill you when you wake up from this...dream. Or...is this real life?" He gave me a wink.

Grabbing my now bleeding wrist, he gave me a push causing me to fall backwards. The room slowly began to morph and he began to fade away, watching me with a smirk. I fell backwards, landing on the hard concrete, I glanced around me. I was in the middle of a deserted street.

With a car heading straight at me.

I pushed against the ground, trying to get up but my leg was still injured. Closing my eyes, I heard a squealing of brakes, the car honking and everything faded white.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I was back in my bedroom, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly from under the curtains. Panicking I got up running to my phone to see if I had switched worlds again. I flipped it open, instantly relaxing when I saw the date; August 10. I was still in the same world. It had only been a nightmare.

I looked down at my arm, my mouth going dry. My phone dropped harmlessly on the rug. There was a large cut still bleeding from my wrist.

It had been real.

I was going to die.

Again.

Would it ever stop?


End file.
